Modern software applications, including word processors and dedicated drawing application programs, enable users to create both simple and complex graphics. These drawing programs allow users to create graphics using a variety of shapes which may be annotated with text. The graphics created by these applications may be stand-alone documents or incorporated into text documents. Despite the advantages offered by modern drawing programs, however, these programs suffer from several drawbacks which hinder the creation and layout of graphics by the typical user.
One drawback of modern drawing programs is that although they may offer tools for creating graphics, many users are not aware of these existing tools, or of how to use them effectively. As a result, users either create their own graphics or use the graphics tools incorrectly, resulting in graphics with shapes that are misaligned and text that should be the same font size, but is not. Another drawback of modern drawing programs is that shapes containing text do not automatically resize fonts or expand their dimensions for added or enlarged text such that the text remains fully enclosed in the shape. Yet another drawback of modern drawing programs is that they offer either rigid layouts or no layout at all. Programs with no layout require users to manually size and position every shape; programs with rigid layout do not allow users to make any changes or customizations to the size or position of the shape.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.